Interesting Game Night
by xOilovexedwardxcullenOx
Summary: The sequel to Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01's truth or dare story. She wrote the first 2 chapters and then handed the story over to me to continue. I wrote the chapters starting with Chapter 3. A fun family game night, including Bella or course! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The moment you have been waiting for

**The moment you have been waiting for!! This is the sequel to Truth or Dare Vampire Style! I do not own the awesome Cullen's, they belong to Stephenie Meyer! I do not own the games I'm using either!One last thing, I'm not used to doing a story in no one's POV, but seeing as for the game's that's the only way I can do it, it's going to in no one's POV! Please tell me if this sucks because I'm not used to doing it this way!!Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

-One week after playing Truth or Dare!-

Chapter 1

All of the Cullen's were sitting around watching TV. None of them were really paying attention. Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly to each other. Jasper was playing with Alice's hair and Alice was playing with his. Emmett and Rose were pretty much making out and Edward and Bella were sitting next to each other with his hands around her waist.

"I'm so bored," said Alice who was getting tired of playing with Jasper's hair.

"Me too," agreed all of the Cullen kids.

"I've got an idea, why don't we play truth or dare again?" Alice said excitedly.

"How about no Alice, that was a bad experience," Bella said while the rest of them agreed.

"Well, I was just wondering. Gosh guys, you don't have to yell at me about it," Alice said pouting.

"Alright, why don't we think of something we can do and we will figure out what we want to do based on the ideas." Edward said that looking around to see what everyone thought of that.

They all agreed and went to work thinking of things they could do. Emmett came up with Spin the Bottle. Jasper came up with DDR. Alice wanted to do what Jasper wanted. Edward thought about playing Scene It. They were all coming up with great ideas.

The hard part was picking one. All of a sudden, Alice went into vision mode. When she snapped out of it, she had a smirk on her face.

"I know what we are going to do!" She said jumping up and down.

"Well tell us," they all said.

Alice didn't say anything, she just ran upstairs. They all looked at each other with 'what the hell' faces. A few minutes later she came back down.

"I'm going shopping, I'll be back in a little while." She said as she skipped out of the house.

"Wow," Edward said as they all looked at each other.

They decided to go up to their rooms until she got home. Edward and Bella were snuggling. Emmett was playing video games and Rose was doing her hair. Jasper decided to read a book.

About an hour later, Alice had finally came home. She unloaded everything then went and got some paper. She wrote everyone's name on the paper and put it in a hat.

"Ok, listen up family!" She said as she quieted all of them.

"We are going to play a bunch of games. It's going to be a game night. I'm going to pick someone and they will pick a game. We will only play the game once unless it's only a two player game. If it is, then the person can pick someone else, but they can't pick the same person. Anyways, we will keep picking until we are out of ideas." Alice said clapping her hands.

"Ok, I'll pick first," She said as she went and picked a name.

"The lucky person who is going first is……. Carlisle!" Alice said as the Cullen's looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle was deep in thought for a few minutes until he finally smiled.

"We are going to…."

**Haha, I'm soo evil! I had to put a cliffy there! Please review to have the next chapter up soon! **

**This was written by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry for the wait, but my weeks been one hell of a week

**Ok, sorry for the wait, but my weeks been one hell of a week!! (Earlier this week one of my family members boyfriend went on a rampage and threw a chair at her!)… Then I'm going in for a colonoscopy Monday (Which sucks cause I'm only 14!)**

**So anyways, I could only find the game Dig 'n Dino's edition of Monopoly so that's what they are playing!!**

**Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2**

_Carlisle was deep in thought for a few minutes until he finally smiled._

"_We are going to…."_

"We are going to play Monopoly," Carlisle said as Emmett groaned. He was hoping Carlisle would pick Strip Poker.

"Alright, I'll go get it," Alice said running up the stairs.

She came back down with the Dig 'n Dino's edition. The Cullen's all stared at her.

She just shrugged and said, "What, we don't have the regular game, so we will have to play that one. It's either that or Pokemon Monopoly!"

They all shook their heads when she said Pokemon, so they ended up playing Dig n' Dinos edition. Alice went to get all the pieces and the board out.

Carlisle took care of the money. Alice picked the pink piece, Rose picked the red, Bella picked the Blue, Carlisle picked the green, which left Edward with yellow. They got 3 other pieces and made them so that Esme, Emmett, and Jasper could play.

"Ok, you all know how to play, but this is different. When you land on the dinosaur instead of a place, then you can buy it. I'll explain the rest as we go along."

They each took five 1's, four 2's, three 3's, one 4, and one 5. Then they put their pieces on the board and rolled one dice to see who went first. Rose was the lucky winner. It went Rose, Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Esme, Emmett, and then Jasper would go last.

Rose got an 8 and had to pay 2 dollars for tools. She growled real low at Carlisle as she handed him the money.

Bella went and she got a 9. She got a chance card that said "Go to Stegosaurus". She paid 3 dollars and got the stegosaurus place.

Carlisle went after Bella was done and got a 5 which landed him on chance as well. He had to pay 3 dollars to visit the tar pits. Now was his turn to be mad as the family laughed at him.

Alice went then and landed on Plateosaurus where she paid 2 dollars and bought it.

After Alice, Edward rolled the die. He landed on the chance too. He got a card that said "go to vehicle repairs and pay 2 dollars!"

"Well this sucks, my vehicle don't need repairing!" He said as he paid.** (AN: LMAO! This is probably my favorite line in the chapter!)**

The Cullen's busted out laughing which mad him even madder.

After he finished, Esme took her turn. She landed on the Herrerasaurus and bought it. She paid 2 dollars for it.

Emmett pretty much squealed in delight as he noticed it was his turn. The rest of them covered their ears. He rolled and got the Triassic Period and got to roll again. The second time he rolled, he landed on a dinosaur and bought it.

Jasper went last and landed on chance. He got to go to Go and collect 2 dollars. All the Cullen's started yelling at him. He just shrugged and said, "It was luck!"

The next round, Rose landed on a dinosaur, Bella had to go to the tar pits, Carlisle got to go to the Vehicle Repair, Alice ended up losing 2 dollars paying for new tools, Edward landed on a 5 dollar dinosaur and paid for it, Esme landed on chance and got to go to the Jurassic Period and roll again, Emmett lost 3 dollars in the tar pit as well, and Jasper gained 2 dollars.

After about 7 rounds they ended up quitting because it was getting too competitive. Emmett and Jasper ended up in a fight, Rose and Alice were screaming at each other, Edward and Bella were sick of playing, and Carlisle and Esme were tired of their kids fighting.

"KIDS!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Esme said to Jasper and Emmett who were about to break something in the house.

"Alice and Rosalie that means you guys too," Carlisle said looking at the 2 who were glaring at each other.

After they got the family calmed down, they took a vote. Most of them voted to quit and the only one who wanted to continue was Emmett.

"Well, lets count our money to figure out who won," They all said agreeing.

They counted out the money and Jasper, Bella, and Carlisle were the winners. Jasper had 25 dollars, Bella had 20 dollars, and Carlisle had 18 dollars. Rose had 15, Esme had 13, Alice had 13 too, Edward had 12, and Emmett came in last with 10.

"That is sooo not right, I WON THAT GAME!!" Emmett said pouting and screaming at the same time.

"I think it's right, there's just something wrong with you and losing!" Rose said to her husband. That shut him up.

"Ok Carlisle get's to pick out of the hat!" Alice said jumping up and down.

Carlisle picked the name out of the hat and said, "The person who gets to go is…… Rose!"

"We are going to play…. Scene it," Rose said happily while the rest of them looked depressed because they remembered the last time they played Scene It. Rose beat them soo bad and then she laughed at them for months about it.

**I'm not as mean this chapter and didn't leave a cliffy! This chapter wasn't the greatest because it's hard to type out Monopoly! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!!**

**I had fun picturing Emmett and Jasper fighting over the game and Rose and Alice glaring at each other about it!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: OK, so as you may have already figured out, I took over Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01's story an Interesting Game Night

**Authors Note: OK, so as you may have already figured out, I took over Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01's story an Interesting Game Night. I only hope that I can at least be half as amazing as she did!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish that I could be cool enough to own twilight. Sadly, I do not!**

**On with the story!**

** Chapter 3**

Alice ran up the stairs and was back down again before anyone could blink. In her hand was a red and black shiny game box. Edward looked quizzically at her before saying, "Harry Potter Scene-It, really Alice?" The little pixie just laughed and said, "It was the only one we had, well besides Disney version, and we all know that Jasper gets a little touchy when they show a Bambi clip!" Everyone laughed at that, except Bella who looked confused. Then, the whole room started to feel embarrassed. "For the love of everything good in this world, Jasper, could you at least try to control your emotions?"

Rosalie sighed before turning to Alice. "Alice, none of us know anything about Harry Potter!" Alice smiled before replying, "Actually Rose, one of us happens to know a lot about Harry Potter." All of the Cullens, well with the exception of Alice or course, slowly turned to look at Bella, who was currently blushing a deep shade of crimson. Sliding his arms around her waste, and pulling her onto his lap, Edward questioned, "Bella, love, would you like to explain to me how you know so much about Harry Potter?" Bella looked at them all before speaking. "Well, um, when I was younger, um like eleven or twelve, uh, well, Harry Potter was really popular! You all know how much I like to read, so um yeah, I decided to read the first one and it was so good, I had to continue! They were amazing, you guys should definitely read them!" As soon as she was finished her explanation, there was a loud booming laughter echoing through the house. "EMMETT!" Bella shrieked, and if possible, she turned an even darker shade of red.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Ok, ok, enough of making poor Bella feel embarrassed, let's start the game!" Carlisle said authoritatively. So they started the game. Rosalie went first, since it was her choice of game. She rolled a two and a muggle question. Emmett, who was sitting to her left read the question. "Ok Rose, the question is……. Who is the actor that played the role of Harry Potter in the movies?" Rosalie looked livid, "How the hell am I supposed to know who played the freaking actor? No one knows that stuff, and who cares anyways?" Bella was trying hard to suppress her laughter when Emmett said, "I'm sorry Rose but the correct answer is, Daniel Radcliff" Next was Emmett, who rolled a four and an all-play. They all looked at the television screen expectantly, and heard a sound clip playing. _I'm going to bed before you two come up with another plan to get us all killed, or worse, expelled. _Then the question popped up. It was, who's voice was that and in which movie? "Velma, and the Simpsons Movie!" Emmett screamed doing a happy dance. "Emmett, that's not the right answer, the correct answer is Hermione Granger, and the movie is Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!" Bella laughed. Just then, the answer popped up, reading: Hermione Granger in the movie Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Bella clapped, and Emmett put his head in his hands. The game continued pretty much along the same pattern, and unsurprisingly, Bella won. Alice zoned out momentarily, in vision mode, for a second, and then started jumping up and down enthusiastically. "Alice honey, what are you so happy about?" Jasper asked her, looking concerned, and a little scared. "Oh, nothing, just glad that Bella won is all," the little pixie replied with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Bella dear, how about you pick a game now, Alice looks like she's about to burst." Esme said, while smiling encouragingly. "Ok, um, I want to play, hmm, how about the Game of Life?" Bella said, her smile growing wider by the second. "Ok, the Game of Life it is, I'll go get it," Alice said rushing upstairs.

**I hope you liked it, once again, chapters 1 and 2 of this story was written by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01, I just took it over for her. I hope it was alright, if you have any ideas for the games, or anything else that you think I should add, please tell me in a review. Please review, it'll help me update faster. :) **


End file.
